Left You Behind
by HellInBoots
Summary: One minute she was here, next she was gone. And the worse thing was Emma never got to say I love you one final time. Paige/Emma with mentions of Dean/Seth and Bayley/Charlotte


Flashes. That's all Emma saw was flashes. The police sirens were the only thing that could be heard with the screams and orders of the men and woman around her. Two Officers and an EMT grabbed her and pulled her from the wreckage of the car. And before she passed out completely she saw a woman crying over a limp ravened haired lady being rushed into a ambulance.

 ** _Left You Behind_**

-two hours earlier-

"So I decided to take it the next step", Paige said with a grin looking at Charlotte. Her and Charlotte were hanging out at Paige's apartment while they waited for Paige's girlfriend to get home.

"Really? Like what?"

Paige rolled off the bed and went into the nightstand next to her bed, and pulled out a little black box. She climbed back onto the bed and handed the box to Charlotte.

Eager to see what was in it Charlotte quickly opened it, and gasped when she saw the contents. It was a ring with one big rock in the middle. "You aren't.."

"I so am-" Paige was interrupted by the door of the apartment opening and gentle footsteps approached. Paige quickly slipped the ring into her pocket and Charlotte threw the box into the nearest thing she could find.

"HONEY IM HOOMMEE" Emma exclaimed. Paige smiled and stood up off the bed to hug her, which earned a smile from Charlotte. "Hey Char, is Bayley going to meet us there?" Emma asked referring Charlotte's girlfriend.

"Yeah, she's waiting for us"

"Awesome lets go" Paige said picking up Emma bridal style and walked out the door.

 _ **Left You Behind**_

The commute didn't take long maybe 15 minutes at the most to go to the little café they were meeting up at for a double date. Charlotte ran to greet her girlfriend as Paige and Emma trailed behind closely. All four girls got a table and with Paige and Emma on one side and Charlotte and Bayley on the other.

Charlotte looked over to see Paige almost having a panic attack, but then she noticed she had her hand in the same pocket as she had earlier put the ring. Smiling Charlotte slightly nudged her with her foot in a meaning of, _calm down_

Paige smiled back and took a deep breath and turned to Emma. "Hey emma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Casper" Emma replied with her nickname for Paige.

Paige put her hand on her pocket and played with the ring "so Emma-"

Paige was cut off by Emma's phone ringing," I have to take this, it's my sister" the bubbly blonde responded and walked up from the table into the back.

"Paige calm down, she is going to say yes!" Charlotte quietly scolded earning a confused look from Bayley.

"Should I even ask?"

"Miss tough gal over here is going to ask Emma to marry her"

Bayley squealed, "omg really?!"

By that time Emma had walked back over to the table, "so Paige what were you going to ask?"

"I forgot" Paige lied.

"Ok ask me when you remember"

 ** __** ** _LEFT YOU BEHIND_**

About an hour later, All the girls were going to part ways with Charlotte going home with Bayley and Emma and Paige going home together. They said there goodbyes and parted ways.

Paige had her feet on the dashboard, no seat belt on and was singing along to the songs that were playing on the radio. While Emma was buckled up, and was driving.

"Emma I love you"

"Paige I-" Emma was cut off by the car going flying. I rolled off the road and onto some ditch. Emma was near uncosiounes and looked over at Paige in a panic, the girl was limp laying over the dashboard with blood pouring out of her skull.

Then the world went black.

 ** _Left you behind_**

3 weeks later Emma woke up to the bright lights of a hospital room and was happy to see Seth, Dean, Summer, And Bayley in there. "What happened?" Was the first thing she asked.

The four looked at eachother with somber faces until Seth finally spoke up, "you and Paige were hit by a drunk driver about three weeks ago, you have been in a coma ever since"

Wait, something was wrong, Emma thought. If Paige was in the accident with her where was she? "Where's Paige?!" Emma asked frantically.

All of them sat in silence. Until Bayley spoke up, "Emma she wanted you to have this, she loved you" Bayley handed Emma a little felt bag with a ring inside.

"What?"

"Emma, she died earlier today. Charlotte is refusing to accept it, but there is no hope. She's gone" Bayley bit back a sob, while Dean took Seth in his arms and Summer patted the back of Bayley.

"What no! NO NO NO NO NO! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" Emma screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks, Emma looked down at the ring in her hands. Wait was Paige going to- "NO NO NO!" Emma screamed again throwing the ring and completely lost it. Full blown sobs were coming from her and she felt the arms of Bayley wrap around her and held her sobbing form.

 ** _Left You Behind_**

Emma held her breath as they piled the last bit of dirt on the tomb. She later found out that the car had crushed Paige completely and she wasn't going to live. Apparently Charlotte hadn't left her side then entire 3 weeks refusing to face reality. Paige and Charlotte were inseparable and Emma was starting to thing that Charlotte was talking it worse then Emma herself.

Emma glanced over at Charlotte who was now being entirely supported by Bayley as sobs racked her body. Emma looked back at the grave and held the ring. 'I do' she mentally answered Paige hoping she would hear her somehow. She felt a hand pat her shoulder it was dean, he had a sobbing Seth clinging onto him and tears in his own eyes, and they were quickly joined by Bayley and the destroyed Charlotte. All 5 of them stood infront of the grave as it got dark out. "I love you Paige" Emma finished.


End file.
